Decorative trims are used in vehicles on steering wheels or parts thereof so as to give the steering wheel a high-class individual appearance. Frequently, wood is used as material for such decorative trims. The wood is applied in thin layers to the steering wheel body or to parts thereof. For optical reasons, it is desirable to adapt the course of the grain or of the individual layers of the decorative trim to the shape of the respective steering wheel part. In particular, in the case of a steering wheel rim it is desirable that the fiber course of the decorative trim follows the curve of the steering wheel rim. Heretofore such trims were crafted by hand by applying the wooden elements individually onto the steering wheel body.